131794-morning-coffee-915-a-tale-of-chua-and-lack-of-impulse-control-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Goal achieved. His name is Melfo Itchytrigger *nod* I was actually online just a minute ago. Can quickly log in to be recruited if you want (since you work from home). If not I'll probably head to bed in a bit and will try to catch you in your evening. Sent friend requests to both Lana and Pam, although I may have accidentally spelled it as "Poovy". | |} ---- ---- ---- I wanted a sort of "John Wayne"-ish sort of feel to it. Not sure how well that worked out, but I do quite like the face. Will probably never play him, but... I like the face ;X As for the whole Platin thing... not particularly worried. I tend to play MMOs in a happy-go-lucky kinda way, without too much planning. I honestly don't expect to play Wildstar more than a few months right now, to be honest. If it's worthwile as a f2p game I might come back to it at a later point, but the times where I spent years of my life playing the same MMO have long since passed.Nowadays I play MMOs until I lose interest in them (which can sometimes be a rather lengthy amount of time, and sometimes a relatively short one)... and then I stop and do something else. Have a bunch of games I return to every few months, to see what's new, but nothing like it was back in the day, with WoW, which I played for... maybe five years or so, before taking my first real break. | |} ---- When a game feels like a job, it's no longer a game. Love the OP's new Chua, that is one fine moustache. My Chua shaved his beard off recently but might just have to grow something like that - it's Movember soon after all. Edited September 15, 2015 by Cern | |} ---- Exactly what Cern said, you play a game because it's fun, and not because it is a second job or something mandatory. When a game does not provide the fun anymore you are looking for, then you go play something else or take a break. Something I learned over the years, both working for and playing games, is that you need to find the balance. It's simply not worth it to waste your time on strangers that constantly want to argue, provoke or waste your time. Nor is it worth your time to try to change the course a company is taking. You can voice your concerns, but in the long run, you simply should not be taking things too serious, even if you are passionate about the game, it's simply not worth the stress these things bring along. If you're having fun, then by all means do so, but for a healthy life, learn where to draw the line. And I have to agree with Tex, that Chua looks too much like Droopy with his facial expression. | |} ---- Precisely why I rarely do any group content, unless it's with friends. The days of me sitting down for two or three (or more) hours of uninterrupted game time is long gone. Probably why I never got heavy into Housing. I am a professional graphic artist and have been for over 20 years. I spend all day, every day, moving pixels around in an imaginary space to create art. When I sit down to game, moving pixels around an imaginary space to create art is REALLY REALLY low on my list of priorities. I totally can appreciate people who are good at Housing. I could be that good if I applied myself - but at the end of the week, Housing is just another form of graphic arts and I am *so done* with that. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Heh, I'm the same. Graphic design / illustration is my day job too and so the pixel micro-management involved in housing is not something I want to get that involved in as a hobby either. I have huge respect for those who do such wonderful things with their housing plots and love exploring them. Carbine created a wonderful canvas for them to work on and there's some great addons to assist. But I just can't bring myself to invest the time, even if it does mean I often look at my housing plots and my lazy attempts to create something and sigh wistfully. | |} ---- I wouldn't say the actual game feels like a job at this point, building is still a fun release for me and chatting with folks in the RP scene is fun. I guess it's just unusual (and in the way you're putting it, job-like) that I feel the need to juggle finances to continue having fun in a video game. :/ But that's F2P for ya. Something to think on... Edited September 15, 2015 by EsperXIV | |} ---- I only mention it because sometimes there's a man... I won't say a hero, 'cause, what's a hero? But sometimes, there's a man. And I'm talkin' about the Dude here. Sometimes, there's a man, well, he's the man for his time and place. He fits right in there. And that's the Dude, in Los Angeles. *goes off to make a cassian character who looks like the dude* Edited September 15, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- Not to rain on your dream there, but I saw "Jeffrey Lebowski" in Dominion chat last night. :( I can't wait for the Great Arkship Name-Purge. I am going to be waiting like a hawk to log-in and hopefully scoop a bunch of names that people squatted on and then left. | |} ---- Which reminds me I need to move one of my characters.... | |} ---- ---- This is what I flatly refuse to do. And the aspect of F2P that bothers me the most. I'm hoping there will not be any pull to make me spend money above my sub. I can probably afford to spend real life money in a video game, but I just need my video gaming to be free of thinking about real world money. A once a month sub does that. A cash shop does not. On a totally different note, here is a screen cap my wife got of the two of us waiting for Scorch Wing. Yes, she has the supernova and I have the black hole. Got lucky! (But she's luckier than I am, since she also has the black hole). | |} ---- Yeah, running end-game content does yield a comfortable return. On my most active character I think I made about 25p in one week mostly from content returns. Heavy PvE content (including an alt raid), "light" PvP. Between contracts and maximizing my EG bar in a couple days the cash sort of just flows in. But what's been said about balance has a lot of merit as that much focus has taken a bit of a toll. I probably won't chase contracts so hard for the next week or two and maybe skip the alt-raid so that I can focus better on the main raid. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So good. So, so good. :lol: :lol: | |} ---- That really made your day, didn't it? :D That post really has me worried about the type of people we'll be seeing injected into WS.... | |} ---- ---- Well, tbh, there were some of those before when I played as well. There's really no solution for it. The game needs the playerbase. I wonder how we can assimilate these people to fit the game instead of a million new people demanding the game be dissected piecemeal.... | |} ---- Call me idealistic, but I bet there's some kind of clever social engineering that could help alleviate a lot of that. | |} ---- Oh, it's too late for that. I've spent plenty of time on the test server, and the dissection has already begun ... starting with the Holo-Cryptkeeper. I don't begrudge the transition to F2P as a means to an end - but I've done the "small game that opened the floodgates" before, and the game and community never recover. The game might make money, but the soul is inevitably either leeched away or put up for sale on the Cash Shop. | |} ---- ---- I definitely think a lot of the issues that plagued launch have been fixed. It's a little like fixing a leaking pipe; the fewer holes in the system, the less players will spill out after. The trick is going to be getting people to give it an honest shot. | |} ---- Dunno about that, you may have a more optimistic view of the MMO crowd than I do :X Most MMOs experience two peaks in terms of their playerbase, the first time when the game goes live, the second time when it goes f2p. Thats simply due to the MMO crowd being hungry for shortlived distractions, before they return to their main game (most likely world of warcraft). Means that they check out every new (or recently f2p-released) game on the market, play it for a month until they get bored and then return to the game they wanted a distraction from. Was that way with almost all other MMOs out there. Warhammer online, Age of Conan, SWTOR... the latter is mainly capable of holding a large-ish playerbase due to it being a star wars game. But we'll see. I do hope that there'll at least be enough fishes stuck in the net to make for a somewhat healthy playerbase. | |} ----